Rangers together,Warrior forever
by powerponies101
Summary: When Snowstar has a prophecy after her leader ceremony. She must discover what it means.But when the clans are in danger, Starclan calls upon the Mightest two-legs known to them,the Power rangers! Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after the big battle with the dark forest. Snowstorm was devastated. Her brother/Leader,FireStar was dead and now it was her to take a role as a leader of Thunderclan. To be honest she was scared. But now she had to chose a new deputy.

"Jayfeather?" Snowstorm asked her medicine cat. Her and Jayfeather were close family. He would talk to her in private to tell how he felt about some of the other cats and she would listen. They became friend right when he could walk and talk.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, knowing how devastated Snowstorm was.

"Yes, I'll be right back." She said, padding to the warriors den, Jayfeather right behind her. Snowstorm looked left and right as she entered. It was empty. She quickly padded to her nest were she got a dusty old blue collar. The name 'Rusty' was engraved in the golden small circle. Jayfeather peek into the when he heard jingling. Snowstorm padded out of the den to Firestar's cold body. She got some cobwebs and put it on Firestar neck. She looked dully and began to cry.

"Firestar,this is my last gift to ,just wear it Starclan so I know you can remember our friends that we left behind." She cried softly.

She then saw the elders coming to take Firestar. They stood a moment when they saw the collar,but quickly they took Firestar to their burial ground.

"You know, I think he'll like the gift you gave him." Mewed a voice

Snowstorm jumped and turned to see Autumntail right behind her,her denmate and Littermate.

"You scared me!" She growled playfully.

"Hahaha!" She purred with amusement. "Come on Jayfeather is waiting." She mewed

Snowstorm nodded and padded to the entrance of the camp where Jayfeather was. She then exited the camp with Jayfeather right behind her. They came to the Windclan boarder and went north,following the River to Moonpool. But before they could get there, Jayfeather sniffed the air and his pelt stood on end.

"A Windclan patrol." He hissed

"Jayfeather, we are not here to fight." She mewed,looking at the direction Jayfeather was looking at. Then the Windclan cats appeared. Three toms and two she-cats. Snowstorm recognized two of them, Onestar and Crowfeather. And the she-cats as Heathertail and Robinwing(Robinwing is my Windclan OC)

"Greetings,Snowstorm." Onestar mewed. "How are you after the Great Battle?" He asked

Her eyes got watery and she closed them, a single tear was shed from her eyes. Onestar saw this and turned,regretting what he had just said.

"We are good. We are going up to moonpool." Snowstorm said.

"Very well. May Starclan light your path." He said,disappearing into the bushes with his warriors.

After their scent was gone,Snowstorm and Jayfeather kept going.

* * *

When they got to Moonpool, Snowstorm laid next to Moonpool and put her nose on the surface. Ripples were caused by this and not to soon after, the pool began to glow.

She then closed her eyes fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she awoke she found herself in a clearing.

Snowstorm then saw Bluestar,the leader before Firestar,appeared before her.

"Welcome,Snowstorm." She greeted

"Bluestar! I missed you so much!" Snowstorm exclaimed as she pushed her pelt against Bluestar's

"I've missed you too." she said "Me and you brother saw potentially in you, We were right." she mewed

"Is it time to get my nine lives?" She asked

"Yes." Bluestar mewed "Are you ready?" She asked

Snowstorm only nodded,to excited and nervous to speak.

"Then let's begin." she mewed as more cats appeared

The first one that appeared was Longtail. He smiled warmly down at the white She-cat

"With this life I give you kindness." He mewed loudly,making sure all of the cats can hear." you showed me kindness when I was in Thunderclan,and to others,even if you were from a different clan." he said

After that he and Snowstorm touched noses.

To Snowstorm,it felt like butterflys picking her up from the ground,soft.

Longtail stepped out of the way to let the second cat,Goldenflower, to stand in front of her.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. You are loyal to thunderclan and to others." She mewed and, like Longtail, touched noses with her. The feeling was like ten lightning bolts hitting her nonstop. After that, Snowstorm felt a bit dizzy.

Goldenflower walked and sat beside Longtail. Another cat walked up to her. By the look, he was golden with a golden mane-like around his neck. Snowstorm thought for two seconds before knowing who this toms is.

"Lionheart?" She asked. He only nodded before speaking

"With this Life I give you honesty. You are honest to others when wanting the truth." He yowled before he touched noses with her. The feeling was like twenty cats slashing at her body, but no scares appeared on her. After, he sat down with Goldenflower and Longtail.

The next cat was Cinderpelt giving her Bravery and the feeling was like the Sun was to close to her pelt.

The Fifth cat was Hollyleaf giving her the life of Laughter. It was like Pinkieblur in Equestriaclan(Another warrior cats crossover) party canon ,or whatever she called it, shoot her twice.

The Sixth cat was surprisingly Yellowfang giving her the Life of Genorosity. It Felt like that some two leg was hitting her with stones that were sharp as Claws.

Dappletail gave her the Seventh life where she gave her Courage, which to her felt like an eagle was striking her with its talons. After, Dappletail went to sit with the others.

The Eight cat was Sky, and old friend of hers and Firestar. Sky padded up to her and said "I have Traveled with Starclan to keep an Eye on you and Your brother. So With this life I give you Love. Use it when other need it the most." He said proudly then touched noses with her.

Snowstorm Felt a blast so strong that it could blown down the dark forest but thankfully, She didn't move.

Sky left to join the other cats. Snowstorm then smelt an old kittypet smell mixed with a Thunderclan scent. She only knew two other cats who had that scent. Cloudtail and Firestar. Snowstorm turned to see her brother, wearing his old kittypet collar.

"Your wearing it?" The White She-Cat asked

"Yes." was all that he said before he turned to the Eight cats.

"With this life I give Justice. You gave Greystripe, And others Justice." He mewed before touching noses.

The feeling was like A fire around her but not a flame was there. Firestar went to sit with his other clanmembers before yowling "Your old life is now gone. From this moment forth, You are now known as Snowstar!"

And,like her warrior ceremony, Cats shouted her name to the sky. Snowstar took in all before something was like a earth quake but not trees fell down. The earth around the cats broke. Firestar,fearing for the life of his sister, leaped to the other side where Snowstar was with Bluestar right on his tail. The two got across safely before all was black. Then, like a figure in the distance, a shadow appeared heading towards the three, looking ready to attack.

"Let's move!" Bluestar yowled, darting through the bushes. Snowstar,and Firestar looked at each other before following suit. Snowstar tried to keep up,but with her getting her new lives,she was too weak. She tripped and stumbled, too weak to even move. The figure looked at Snowstar. The white she looked at his features. He look like a two-leg with a sword, with an evil look in his yellow eyes.

"SNOWSTAR!" Firestar yowled trying to get to his littermate before the ground broke again, separating Firestar from his sister.

Then a bright light came out of the black sky before hitting the ground, reveling a Dragon, a Turtle, A Bear, A Lion, An Ape, and an Octopus. Snowstar knew these animals because when she was a kittypet, she heard from her two-legs. Then they unleashed their power. The Dragon wielding Water, the Octopus bright light, the Lion fire, The turtle air, the bear life, and the ape was Earth. They were shoot at the figure, Yelling from pain before disappearing, along with the animals. the sky and ground around them went back to normal before Snowstar spoke up

"What just happen?" She asked the two cats padding up to her

"Maybe it was a prophecy." Bluestar replied "Now you must go back, I have a feeling that this not all." she said before a voice above spoke 'Shadow with appearances of Two-legs will threaten the clans. But cats who Mastered Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, and Life, will save the clans in peril.'

"Good-bye brother,Bluestar" Snowstar said when Bluestar and Firestar faded away, leaving nothing but black.

* * *

Snowstar awoke with the sun, still thinking what she had been told of by the mysterious voice. She shook it off and padded to Jayfeather, who was waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, with Snowstar nodded with a simple 'yes.' But before the could get out of MoonPool, One of the kits,which Snowstar reconized as Woodkit, tumbled out of a hole

(P.S. Woodkit is a kit of Autumtail)

"Woodkit? What are you doing here?" Snowstar asked

"Fish-Headed...Two-legs...Attacking...Camp.." Woodkit panted before falling forward.

* * *

**OK! Phew! That took forever! But this is my first crossover with Power rangers and warriors. Who can guess the Shadow figure**

**1\. Master zandered**

** Zed**

**3\. Di-Shi**

**Gotta Dash, Powerponies101**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys PowerPonies101 here, and I just want to give an update. I will be re writing most of my stories so they can be better and be a bit more appealing. Sorry if most of these stories you hate. I was young when I wrote them and I have more experience now. Thank you! ~PowerPonies101


End file.
